Shinigami's Time
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: It was up, then taken down. now it is back! part three!
1. Chapter 1

Shinigami's Time

AN: I know this has taken me a few months to get it out, but I have been very tied up in school and work. grumbles Stupid Rite Aid.

Duo: What are you complaining about? I'm the one who's pregnant!

Sorry. Any ways, here is the last story in my trilogy. As always, I do not own Gundam Wing. Happy, Heero?

Heero: Yes! smiles at Duo

Duo: You have no idea what you're going to go through do you?

Heero: blinks

On to the story!

Day one!

"Are you done my little Shini?" Heero asked his tired lover who was now laying on the ground, breathing hard, eyes closed, and one hand on her stomach.

Duo looked up tiredly at Heero, "Yes." She yawned.

"No more of that for the baby, ok?" Heero asked picking her up and carrying her to their room.

"Mmm'k." She agreed falling asleep as Heero placed her gently on the bed before going back down to the living room to help the others with Wufei.

One Month Later!

"Heero!" Quatre called.

Heero came around the corner onto the patio, only to see what Quatre was calling him for. His lovely spouse (yes, they are married now as I say so :D) was about three fourths of the way up a huge tree. She was about the average height of a Gundam up, if she were to be sitting on its head.

"Duo!" Heero shouted glairing at his braded wife.

"Yes Heero!" Duo called down, poking her head out of the tree, and smiling down at him.

"Get. Down. NOW!" He yelled up to her.

"Back to single word sentences now Hee-chan?" She smiled sweetly before disappearing and reappearing at the top. "I'm queen of the world!" She called out to the sky.

"And you're up there with our kid!" Heero called already half way up the tree.

Month Two!

"Duo?" Heero questioned, looking for his wife. She was starting to show and Heero was constantly worrying over her.

Currently he had lost track of his wife about an hour ago. She had gone off to their room to lay down about three hours ago, and when he went up to check on her for the fourth time and she was gone. He tried the last room in the house before heading inside. No one knew where she was. Duo was spontaneous, but never careless.

Finally Heero came upon Quatre and Trowa outside playing their instruments.

"Let me guess, Duo?" Trowa asked.

Heero nodded.

"She left." Quatre smiled at him. "She should be with in the next hour."

"Where did she go? Does she have her phone? What was she thinking? What is she doing out? What..." Heero was rambling until Trow cut him off.

"She went to the mall with Hildi to get some cloths; Quatre gave her a card to pay for it all." Trowa stated.

"She didn't want you to worry, so she went quietly and told us. She wanted some girl time.

"Home! We brought a guest too!" Duo's voice rang through the mansion.

"HEEEEEROOOOOOO!" Rang through the house.

"DUO!" Heero yelled.

"Yes dear?" Duo poked her head around the corner, she was dressed as the male version she sported during the war.

"Your guest, is Relena?"

"Oh Heero! There you are!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

AN: One, I do not own Gundam Wing. Two, this chapter is all on Relena's 'visit'. There may be some Relena pashing and such. I hope you enjoy! Remember, read and review please!

LAST TIME

"Home! We brought a guest too!" Duo's voice rang through the mansion.

"HEEEEEROOOOOOO!" Rang through the house.

"DUO!" Heero yelled.

"Yes dear?" Duo poked her head around the corner, she was dressed as the male version she sported during the war.

"Your guest, is Relena?"

"Oh Heero! There you are!"

now

Heero cringed as Relena came into the room and hugged him. Too bad for her, Wufei happened to walk into the room. Duo and Hildi were ready to burst out in laughter.

"Onna! What in the world are you doing here? And why are you all over Duo's man?" Wufei yelled at her.

"Duo's man? No Chang, you have it all wrong. Heero is my man and I came here with Duo. I saw him and Hildi at the mall doing some maternity shopping for Hildi. I assume that they are a couple since they were they together. I asked them if I could go with them after I found out that Duo has been staying here with all of you. He really can be so kind at times." Relena sighed, looking starry eyed in Heero's direction.

"Ummm, who told you this?" Quatre asked.

"I did of course. Well, other then what she assumed." Hildi replied.

"You should never assume." Trowa stated, putting an arm around Quatre gently.

"Why, it's not like Heero is gay." Relena stated.

"You're right, but he is also married." Wufei snorted.

"No he's not, we are destined to be wed." Relena contradicted. "Isn't that right Heero?"

Heero held up his hand to show the white wedding band around one of his slim fingers. "I am married." He told her, knowing full well that Duo had something in mind.

"To who!" Relena screeched.

"Me." Duo picked up, flash Relena her black onyx wedding band.

"But Wufei just confirmed Heero was straight." She pouted.

"I am." Heero monotoned going over and kissing Duo softly on her little forehead, making her violet eyes light up.

"You assumed Duo was male?" Wufei asked, smirking.

"Of course he is." Relena was getting very flustered now. "Though he has lost a bit of his Gundam physic, in these times of peace. Not able work out Maxwell?" She had to do that just to feel better a bit. Duo in her male clothes looked like 'he' had a small beer gut, or the clothes were too big on 'him'.

"He has not! He is not fat!" Quatre blurted out.

"Duo, honey, I think you should go change. You have to be warm." Heero kissed her cheek and patted her off towards their room.

"By the way 'Lena, I'm Maxwell-Yuy now." She left the room finally.

"So how can my Heero be straight if he has married that boy?" She refused to call Duo a man.

"Because," Wufei began, "He is a she."

"Yep." Quatre agreed as Trowa and Heero nodded.

"Duo is my wife." Heero mono toned at her.

"Did he brain wash you all, Duo has been male since the day I met him and I assume all his life for all that matter." Relena was ready to scream.

All the while, Hildi had to excuse herself from the room for fear of laughing to death.

"Correction," Duo said from the shadow of the door way, "I have always been female."

Duo stepped out into the room. Her hair was still in a braid but now she was dressed in early maternity clothing. The black t-shirt she wore hugged her upper body nicely and the blue jeans shorts she had on proved beyond a doubt she was a she.

Relena sputtered and stammered. Her mind was reeling. "You-you-you…."

"What?" Duo asked sweetly knowing what was going on. Poor Wufei had a similar reaction. 'Except he passed out from a double bloody nose, feel down the stairs, got a conclusion, yelled for half an hour in his room, got a verbal lashing from me and finally excepted I was a woman. At least he promised not to call me onna anymore.'

"NO!" Relena ran from the house screaming.

"I wonder what got in to her." Duo said smiling, leaning on her lover.

Hildi was on the ground laughing by the front door.

TBC

I hope this chapter was better then the last.

Serenity Maxwell


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: Sorry this has taken me so long. I have been very busy with college and work. I really hope you like this next chapter; I wrote it in Japanese class one night when I had free time after my midterm.

Month Five

Duo waddled into the living room with a butterscotch-pop stick sticking out of her little mouth that was turned up into a smile. She was wearing her black pants and a deep red three quarter length maternity shirt. She slowly sat down onto the couch across from Quatre and Trowa.

Trowa gave her a soft smile, which she returned through her candy.

"How are you today Duo?" Quatre questioned, always the mother hen.

"Good, considering I am about half way through this and I look about eight or nine months." Duo shrugged and gave Quatre a smile as well.

"Least it keeps you from climbing trees." Trowa stated.

"Or giving Heero a heart attack by going too far without him, or hiding like I normally would. No more hiding on the rough, he'd kill me." Duo added.

"Well, considering that you are carrying more then one, which explains it." Trowa gave his little one a side glance.

"As I have been told, but Heero and I do not wish to know the number or gender." Duo yawned.

"Nap time?" Wufei teased Duo as he came into the room from the kitchen, handing her some water and her prenatal vitamins she was forced to take.

"Thank you, Fei-kun." She took them and set the glass aside after taking the vitamins.

"You know," Wufei began, turning to Duo before seeing Heero at a now sleeping Duo's side, "never mind." He smiled. (The world has ended, he SMILED!)

"Save the day." Trowa looked at Heero.

Heero shifted Duo's head onto his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Now if she would just stop doing everything herself." Quatre laughed.

"You're telling me." Heero sighed.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow at that.

"She yells at me for helping her." Heero admitted, hanging his head.

Trowa left the room and laughter was heard down the hall.

"I'll go," Quatre paused, composing himself, "calm him down."

"So that's why I hers yelling this morning Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"Hai."

Wufei walked from the room shaking his head. "All that, over helping to pick up a hair tie."

TBC

Month seven and maybe a baby shower. I will be glad to take suggestions and even spare characters for the shower. Looks and gift are appreciated :D PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! Sorry about the wrong chapter being put up. It is hard to catch at times when re-posting it all. I have had to re-type it, tell the truth. :D

Month 5!

Duo waddled into the living room with a butterscotch lollypop sticking out of her smiling mouth. She was wearing her black pants and a deep red three quarter sleeved shirt. She sat down onto the couch across from Quatre and Trowa.

Trowa gave her a soft smile which she returned through her candy.

"How are you today Duo?" Quatre asked her.

"Good, considering I am about half way through this pregnancy and I look about eight or nine months." Duo shrugged and gave Quatre a smile.

"Well considering you are carrying more then one child, it explains it." Trowa gave his little one a side glance.

"As I have been told, but Heero and I do not wish to know the number." Duo yawned.

"Nap time?" Wufei teased Duo as he came into the room from the kitchen, handing her some water and her prenatal vitamins.

"Thank you Fei-kun." She took them and set the glass aside after taking her vitamins.

"You know," Wufei began, turning to Duo before continuing. All he saw was Heero by his now sleeping wife's side, "never mind." He smiled.

"Save the day." Trowa looked at Heero amused.

Heero shifted Duo's head onto his shoulder and smiled at her.

"Now if she would just stop doing everything herself." Quatre laughed.

"You're telling me." Heero sighed.

Trowa quirked an eyebrow.

"She yells at me for helping." Heero admitted, hanging his head.

Trowa left the room and laughter was herd down the hall.

"I'll go," Quatre paused, composing himself, "calm him down."

"So, is that why I herd yelling this morning, Yuy?" Wufei asked.

"Hai."

Wufei walked from the room, shaking his head. "And all that over helping pick up a hair tie."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Month 7 Here with the Baby Shower – Part 1

AN: Hey there! Got it all written up and here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing! sniffs sadly.

"Quatre!" Duo called down the hall to her best friend.

"Yes?" Quatre stuck his head out of the kitchen door.

Duo looked around the corner of the doorway she was in and smiled. "Have you seen Hee-chan? I know he got home an hour ago and the party is in twenty minuets."

"Last I saw, he was in the study off of the main living room."

"Thanks Q-man!" She called, waddling off to find her husband.

"Hee-chan." Duo called into the small study, after opening the door.

"Hn." was her reply.

"Good, I was looking for you." Duo went in and slowly sat down.

Heero walked up and put his arms around his lovely braided wife from behind. Duo leaned into his embrace, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Heero questioned.

"Nothin' out of the usual lover." Duo replied. "Just a lot to try to get ready for."

"Hai." Heero nodded.

"Do you think we'll be prepared for when the kids come?" Duo asked, violet eyes looking up into persian blue ones.

"Of course." Heero leaned down and kissed Duo softly and reassuringly.

Suddenly, there was a scream from the kitchen, where Quatre and Wufei had been most of the day.

"Take your time." Heero called, running from the room.

"Like Hell I will." Duo said, taking off after Heero, but making sure to stay behind him.

Heero met up with Trowa, who had been in the living room setting up decorations. The barged into the kitchen with Duo close behind.

"What happened?" Trowa asked Quatre, worry evident in his one visible eye.

"Wufei screamed and took off for outside." Quatre looked very confused.

"I'll go talk to him." Duo said, stepping out the sliding glass door.

"But Duo…" Quatre was cut off by Heero laying a hand on his shoulder.

"She can handle it. She knows her limits." He told him.

"Chang?" Duo asked, looking at the Chinese man before her.

"What Duo?" He asked harshly.

Duo placed a soft hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Chang Wufei." Duo scolded. "You know better then to lie to me. You were the one who screamed and I know it. So what happened?"

"I saw..." Wufei looked to the ground.

"What?"

"A mou…" Wufei mumbled.

"A what?"

"Mouse." Wufei admitted.

"It's okay. Nothing to be scared of. Sumisu probably just got out." Duo smiled.

"It was, it was just a shock to see him on the counter. I should go put him back." They walked back into the house.

Wufei picked up his pet mouse and went to put him away.

"What was that all about?" Quatre inquired.

"Fei just got a little shocker for the day is all." Duo smiled and went to the living room to sit down.

Trowa just burst out laughing and Heero followed Duo. Poor Quatre was left to calm his tall silent boyfriend once more.

TBC

AN: Sorry, this fic got kicked off the net for interaction. I will work with what I have, just please wait a bit longer. Lots of school stuff going on like papers and tests. College is so demanding.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hooray! I have begun to write again and my goal is to catch up on all the fictions I have been letting slide since I have a lull in school and work. I do realize I owe more of an explanation and maybe a revamp to my last completed fiction, Heero Knows and Duo's….. Some of you may know what I am talking about. Well, enough with my blathering and onto the shower! Oh, and special thanks to Jjinks, GundamPilot03, PATTY 40, Lady-Frisselle, and renanimeangel for the reviews and character suggestions and encouragement. I hope you all read this next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, NOT own Gundam Wing. smiles

**Baby Shower! – Month 7!**

Duo was kept seated in the living room as the other four pilots ran about the room setting things up. Every so often Duo would try to get up to help and was pushed back into her seat by one of her friends.

"Duo! You know you should be resting!" Quatre would say.

"Honey, you know you don't have to worry about anything. We have it all handled." Heero would tell her.

"Sit down Maxwell-Yuy; you'll have enough to deal with when the others get here." Wufei would put a hand on her shoulder.

Trowa was the worst. He would just look at her out of his visible eye, smirk, and the walk away. He would walk away!

Needless to say, Duo was exasperated. She was just about to try for her tenth time to get up when a hand stopped her.

"You know, if you needed someone to talk to you that bad, I would have been here sooner."

Duo looked back to find her good friend Jerica. Jerica was fairly tall, taller than the average female at least. She has brown hair half way down her back with blonde running throughout it, golden brown eyes, and was dressed in her brown painter's pants and white under shirt. She had come straight from work. Duo swore she was Trowa's real sister because she hardly ever talked.

"Jerica! I am so glad you could make it, I was about to go crazy just sitting here." Duo practically gushed.

Jerica just took a seat across from her friend and smiled. She knew Duo was about to go off on one of her babbling sprees.

"You would not believe how bad it is when you get this far along! I mean, I might look like I am due any minute but I really have like another two months. Can you believe it! I almost feel suffocated, but I am too big to sneak out any more! I am so..."

"Complaining I hear." The first voice said.

"Doesn't she do it well?" The second said.

"Be nice you two." The third commented, the sound of bags on the table fallowing the male voice.

"Tino! Tawny! Chris! I was hoping you'd get here soon!" Duo gushed as she received a hug from the twins and Tawny's boyfriend.

Tawny brushed her golden red highlighted brown hair over her shoulder to her back and winked a blue violet eye at Duo. "We knew we should try to be a bit early, before you were rushed with people and left to lie down or something."

"Tawny practically shoved me out the door." Tino whined. Poor Tawny's twin brother, his blond and golden red highlighted rusty colored hair was tussled and his blue gray eyes gave him a bit of a shocked look.

"She was really not much better with me." Chris gave Duo a brief hug and a nod to the ever moving Heero before sitting with his girlfriend on the couch adjacent to Duo and Jerica. His greenish hazel eyes softening at Tawny as she ruffled his spiked and frosted brown hair. "How have you been Jerica?" he smiled at her.

"Yes, how have you been? Tawny and I have not herd form you in a while now." Tino put in.

"Fine." Jerica simply stated.

"Hey Trow! You sure Jerica ain't your biological sister?" Duo called over, jokingly.

Trowa just shook his head no and went back to putting up streamers with Quatre.

"So, how is the kid or kids Duo?" Tawny asked with excitement.

"Feisty like me, and I am sure it is kids. I know I would not be this big with only one little tumbler in there." Duo smiled at her tummy with affection.

"So, two maybe?" Tino asked wide eyed.

"Higher!" Quatre called form the hall.

"Q-ball!"

"Winner!"

"He cannot help it if he knows and it is true. Calm down you two." Wufei told Duo and Heero both.

"But we told you all time and time again..." Heero began.

"Not to tell us or tease us about it." Duo finished.

"That's fine." Jerica and Trowa said.

"If you don't want to know about…" Tawny and Tino were about to spill when Chris shut them both up.

"Tawny! Tino! You know you are not supposed to tell." Chris chastised.

"How did all of you find out?" Duo asked.

"Quatre." Jerica pointed out.

"Leave it to Winner." Heero grumbled.

"He just wanted to make sure we all knew how much of what we gave to bring really." Tawny shrugged.

"I know I would have been short," said a new voice from over by the gift table.

"Hay Serenity T." Quatre said, greeting the girl.

Serenity T has long black hair with natural blue highlights; she's medium height and a slim build. She had on her usual general attire of combats and a white nice shirt. She has a fetish for poking people's cheeks to find out who has the most soft and podgy, so she was currently poking Quatre. She's half Russian and the other half Japanese, that means, she really likes her vodka. Naturally she had to move around the room to say her hello's and poke people's cheeks. So upon sitting she announced, "Duo has the best cheeks here still. I think Quatre makes a good second and Tawny a good third. Last would probably be a tie between Wufei and Tino." She smiled and bounced a bit, happy with her ranking.

Wufei muttered something about onna's and the injustice of the poking of people's cheeks, but was completely ignored by the energetic Serenity.

"So how many babies were u planning to buy for?" Chris asked.

"I know we thought the three of us were good with only stuff for two babies." Tino and Tawny admitted.

"I was only thinking one." Serenity smiled taking her seat by Jerica.

"I was leaning to more like three." Jerica smiled at Duo who was sticking he tongue out.

"All done!" Quatre announced from the other side of the room.

"Finally we got the place decorated." Wufei huffed.

"Do you like it, Duo?" Heero went over and asked his seated wife.

"I love it." She gushed.

"It looks fantastic!" Jerica, Tawny, Tino, and Serenity T. blurted out.

Chris just laughed as he looked around at the baby festive room. Streamers, balloons, little plastic toys and set ups, as well as a few other baby related things were every where around the room. The gift table was already pilled high and there were still a few more people expected yet. Speaking of which……

"Hurry up!" A female voice yelled down the hall.

"We're trying Kaoru-dono." A male voice said.

"A bit harder then Sir Ken." Said a new female voice.

"Shut it you Fox." Said another male voice.

"Do you always argue like this when you are together?" a female asked.

"Misao." Yet another male chimed in.

"Let's just get inside." A younger male chimed in as well.

"Agreed." Said a young female voice.

"Would that be the rest of our guests now?" Heero asked, looking over to Duo.

"Well, it is not like I could just not invite them." She stuck her tongue out again, this time at Heero and Trowa.

"Hello everyone!" The woman who shouted first greeted all those already present for her whole group.

"Hello Kaoru, Kenshin, Megumi, Sanosuke, Misao, Aoshi, Yahiko, and Tsubame." Quatre returned the greeting.

"Come and find a seat everyone!" Duo called to them.

The large group, after sitting presents on the table and on the floor around, took seats in the seating area and began to speak of this or that, forming little conversations.

"So Kaoru, long time no see." Jerica said.

"I know." Kaoru responded.

"How is married life?" Tawny teased.

"Huh?" Kaoru had zoned out a bit.

Tsubame just giggled at the talk of the older woman.

"Yeah Kenshin, how is she in bed?" Sanosuke jabbed Kenshin.

"An honorable man, such as Kenshin would not tell." Wufei supported his red faced friend.

"Yeah Sano, it is not polite to talk about bed life." Quatre pointed out.

Trowa just smirked at his little Arabian.

"I like being with her." Kenshin smiled in Kaoru's direction.

"I know how you feel." Aoshi suddenly said, drawing stairs.

"Some one has it bad." Tino snickered.

"Be nice Tino." Chris hit Tino over the head while Tawny wasn't looking.

"Nice one!" Yahiko told Chris.

"Heero, you wana get me some water?" Duo asked him.

"Sure thing." Heero got up and went to the kitchen.

Serenity snickered behind her hand when Heero was out of ear shot.

"Wrapped around your finger there Duo?" Megumi smiled.

Misao laughed so hard she fell out of her seat.

"Attention everyone!" said a new voice. "I believe now is an opportune time for the lovely Duo to open her many beautiful presents for the new babies."

None other than Trieze stepped through the door with Lady Une right behind him.

TBC!

This was long so I decided to break it into two parts. Sorry all of you, the gift portion will come next and after that we will get to know how many kids she really is having. Lol!

Serenity Maxwell


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2!**

AN: Sorry this took so long all; I have been having new things take up my time. Like work and my cousin getting married and such. I hope you all like the new chapter. :D

Presents!

Needless to say the entire group was beyond shocked. Trieze and Une right there in the house and for the party none the less!

"Well?" Trieze inquired.

"We even brought things." Une smiled, taking off her glasses and putting them away.

"What are you doing here?" Heero asked glairing at the couple.

"I invited them." Quatre spoke up. "I thought it might be a good idea seeing as Une is kind of a friend and all." He blushed a bit, but smiled.

"Well then," Duo began, "the two of you need to take a seat so we can begin."

"We better have the gifts brought in then." Une smiled knowing Duo would give her a look of curiosity.

She did too. Her head cocked to one side and there was true curiosity shinning in her violet eyes. "What?"

"Bring them in!" Trieze called down the hall.

All of a sudden a line of men carrying things came walking down the hall and into the room. They were carrying cribs to everyone's amazement. Not just one, but two long and wide cribs fully decked out. One done out in blue as if for a boy and another done in violet as if for a girl.

"They are made to hold two children each. If you find you need a smaller one or you don't need the other one, just return them and keep the money to use on the kids."

Duo's mouth was gaping. But then again, so was everyone else's in the room.

"You just had to show all of us up didn't you mister." said a voice from the hall opening.

"Nice to see you finally decided to make and entrance, author." Wufei quipped. "Onna."

"Be nice 'Fei or I will make sure you regret it later." I said walking in behind everything.

"Serenity Maxwell, so you did decided to come in, and here I thought you were going to stay out of this fiction." Duo gave a grin that told she knew I would be back.

"I just couldn't resist." I smiled flipping my shoulder blade length braid back and giving a warm smile that reached my mixed blue eyes.

"Take a seat." Heero pointed to an open space after Une and Trieze had taken one.

"No thanks, I think I will give you my gifts and leave, I do not think I should stay long as I need to get he rest of this story rolling, it has taken a lot of time to get it all together as is. What with it getting kicked off and life getting in the way and having writers block on top of it all." I said leaning on a wall.

"So, what did you get Duo?" the other Serenity asked.

"This." I held out a stack of boxes.

"And that is……?" Jerica looked at the boxes just like Trowa was doing.

"This one," I handed them all out, "is for Heero, for Duo, and of course, for the babies."

"Open them!" Serenity, Tawny, Kaoru, Misao, Tsubame, Yahiko, and Tino yelled.

Heero got some new pajamas and some condoms, which he blushed at. Duo got some nice pajamas and a gift certificate. The box for the babies has a gift certificate to the baby store, some bibs, and two mobiles.

"Thank you!" Duo smiled and hugged me.

"You're welcome, but now I must go and stop interrupting the story." I smiled at Heero and winked.

I exited the story.

"What's next?" Duo asked.

"More gifts!" Serenity was getting excited.

The gifts were as fallows:

Jerica: A note in a box stating that she will go all out and do the babies room how Duo wants it.

Tino, Tawny, and Chris: Diapers, bibs, nuk's, baby formula, cute baby outfits for boys and girls, and Tawny had to toss in a very sexy outfit for Duo when she lost all the baby weight.

Serenity T.: A little silver engraved bracelet with gems set into the silver and little charms around the edge. Each of the four bracelets was engraved with words like harmony, health, faith, and serenity. She also got Heero and Duo a gift certificate for a book store and a fairly good sized bottle of vodka. Duo couldn't resist calling her and alcoholic as a joke.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Tsubame: Gift card to the Akabeko, gun cleaning kits, stroller, and bottles.

Megumi and Sano: Baby medicine kit, floor toys, bouncer, and breast feeding pump and pads.

Aoshi and Misao: Baby swing, baby caries for on the back and front of the body, more baby outfits, and some Gundam model figures.

Quatre and Trowa: numerous gift cards, baby monitor, and a card saying ' good for one week, we will watch the babies while the two of you go somewhere nice and quiet.'

Wufei: Play pen, and gift card.

That did it for the gifts and Duo. She got up from her place in the room.

"Thank you all for the gifts and for coming here today. Sorry, I have to go lay down now though, I am very tired out." Dup made her way, with Heero's help out of the room.

The rest of the party wound down from there as people went home or stayed and chatted. As well as got their cheek's poked occasionally.

TBC

AN: Sorry it took so long. I hope this was okay for most of you all. I hope I will have the next and last one out soon.

Next time! The kids are here!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much to Jjinks and PATY 40 for reviewing my last chapter. I hope the end will be alright for you all.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing sadly.

Chapter Last

Month 8 ½

Duo was in the living room roaming the movie shelves. She was in an off mood and just wanted to relax with a blanket and a good movie while all the guys were out grocery shopping for the month. Heero left with them so he could make sure all the things for her and the unborn babies was picked up. The baby's room was done and ready. Jerica did a wonderful and playful job on the room. Different depictions of the sky were all around the room, animals, chibi Gundams, and the like decorated the room, walls and ceiling. The carpet was white and it all was so beautiful; Duo had cried when Jerica had unveiled it.

Duo finally settled on a movie, put it in, and settled in on the couch.

About ¾ of the way into the movie, Duo felt a sharp pain and the wetness. Her water had broken and she was still home alone.

Picking up the phone near the couch, she dialed Heero's cell.

"Duo?" Heero picked up.

"Hello love." Duo stayed calm.

"Dou you need anything?" He asked.

"For you to be home now." Duo said sweetly.

"We're about 15 minutes away." He told her, a smile in his voice.

"I need you know though." She was showing a bit of panic as she got a contraction.

"Duo?" Heero asked, hearing the change in her tone.

"My water broke." Duo told him.

Her response was a dial tone. She turned off the phone and walked over to the hallway closet in the entrance hall. She pulled out the baby bag, got her shoes on, and sat in the chair by the door to wait.

Not even three minutes later, the door bust open and Heero ran in.

"Duo!" He ran for the living room.

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei walked in looking frazzled. Quatre muttered something about Heero's insane Zero System driving.

"Chang, could you go get him? Trow and Quat help me to the car?" asked the much calmer guys.

"Of course." Wufei said running into the living room after Heero while Trowa and Quatre helped her out to the car.

Once everyone was in the large car, Trowa (not mad driver Heero Yuy-Maxwell) sped off to the hospital.

THE WAITING ROOM (yes, I am evil, you all have to wait more :P)

"I hope she doesn't kill him in there." Quatre looked to the door that lead to the room Heero and Duo were in with the doctors.

"She was a pilot; I should think she could handle the pain." Wufei put in.

"They should be…" Trowa was cut off when Heero was lead out of the room holding his hand.

"What happened Yuy?" Wufei practically shouted.

"She crushed my hand and then kicked me out of the room to get it taken care of." Heero admitted going into another room.

ONE HOUR LATER (soon :D)

The guys were finally admitted in to see a very tired looking Duo just before the kids were brought in.

"Sorry Hee-chan." Duo blushed.

"It's okay." Heero stepped over and began to stroke her lose hair.

"The kids?" Wufei questioned.

"Coming in." a nurse supplied helping bring in the baskets.

"Some proud parents need to name their kids." Another nurse said, leaving the room.

"Four?" Heero look a bit shocked.

"A set of triplets and a lonely little girl." Duo smiled at her children.

"They are beautiful." Quatre gushed as Trowa smiled a bit.

"They are." Wufei agreed.

"The boys and the one girl are the triplets if you couldn't tell. We'll name them…" Duo looked to Heero.

"I like Sakura and Hiyashi." He smiled.

"And I like Damien and Helen." Duo smiled back.

"So we have Hiyashi Hitachi Yuy-Maxwell, his triplet brother Damien Darik Yuy-Maxwell, their triplet sister Sakura Moriko Yuy-Maxwell, and their sister Helen Christina Yuy-Maxwell." Heero smiled.

Just then Wufei's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" Wufei answered.

Some yelling was herd before he hung up.

"Well?" Trowa asked.

"That was Sally. I have to confess. About a month ago, Sally and I went out and got married while we were drunk after a movie and drinks date one night. We were planning on an official one in about two months…" Wufei dropped off.

"And?" Heero and Duo asked, holding their kids.

"We 'did it'" Wufei blushed, "that night and she kind of got pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Quatre yelled while the others just laughed.

THE END!

AN: Yay! I wrote the end finally! I shale settle some curiosity as well.

The triplets have Heero's completion, build and hair color while they have Duo's facial structure and eye color. Helen has Duo's completion, hair color, and build and Heero's eyes with a mix of the two parents on facial structure.

Cute kids huh? Helen and Hiyashi act a bit more like Duo and Sakura and Damien act more like Heero, but they all get along well enough.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
